daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Charnia
Charnia Swansea was not Warden Duncan's chosen recruit. She was not First Enchanter Irving's start apprentice. She was not the pet of the Circle, a Templar trainee who discovered she had mage powers. That was Denise Amell. She was second, forgotten, ignored by the Senior Enchanters - all but her mentor. The one who cared about all of them, who wanted to free them, until the Battle at Ostagar broke him...and then he broke the Circle. One honey-haired mage entered Kinloch Tower, with her fellow Warden, a Chantry sister and a Mabari. One honey-haired mage left, after saving the apprentices. No Harrowed mages survived. All were corrupted by Uldred or killed. Hear, then, the story of Warden Denise Amell, since Charnia Swansea did not leave the Tower. No one who entered Kinloch Circle will say otherwise. Overview Physical Appearance Dark eyes, late-summer honey hair. Denise and Charnia could be mistaken for each other, if all you had was a written description...or if perceptions were being blurred. But only a blood mage could do that, and why? Warden Amell made sure no blood mages survived the Tower. Even Warden Alistair nodded his agreement. Even the Templar Cullen, who had known both women. Personality A chance to atone. Anything against the Blight - and Leliana, Chantry Sister, had stood up for the dying mage's final request. 'Talents and Skills' Only a fool would get caught as a blood mage. It is a tool, a way to find freedom, to blur a Templar, distract and escape. That is what Uldred taught, before Ostagar. Before Loghain. The ones who are caught? They were not even tempted, not truly. The weak. The stupid. They would have failed anyway. Only Jowan would consider asking an Enchanter for books on blood magic. No wonder Irving took them and hid them. The fool. He could have killed us all. Biography (Placeholder) History (Placeholder) In-game After Kinloch's Circle was Anulled, Warden Amell travelled to collect other allies. The Dalish, under Keeper Zathrian, gave their support. No one, not even King Alistair, will discuss what happened at ruined Ostagar. Soldier's Peak was recovered for the Drydens, but the fortress itself...it still shrieks in the night, shrieks of suffering. Better to stay within the walls, but away from the fortress. Surely, nothing that had been there remains...but better to not tempt fate. King Bhelen rules with Paragon Branka's support - and golems for the first time in centuries. The Dwarves were ready to challenge Urthemiel. In Redcliffe, the undead were beaten back, and Connor, through Jowan's sacrifice, was returned to himself. Quiet, very quiet - but what child wouldn't be scarred by such an experience? The Temple of Sacred Ashes was sought. And no one, not even the Warden herself, will say what happened on that journey, or why Sister Leliana did not return from it. Post-game After, King Alistair gave Amaranthine to Warden Amell. Close enough to watch, far enough for comfort, it was whispered. Whatever was between the Wardens, they would not speak of it - but no one could call it brotherhood. After the Darkspawn were defeated again, Warden-Commander Amell vanished. Into story and legend, it is said, and no one will whisper if that was a loss...or gain, that her presence was no longer felt in the country she had saved. Better to leave things as they were, and have another Warden-Commander rebuild devastated Amaranthine. Relationships (Placeholder) Miscellaneous (Placeholder) Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo